A Touch of Mischief
by Blinguist
Summary: This story relates the circumstances behind the first "official" contact between Spock and Nyota on the campus of Starfleet Academy, and is an outtake from "Meandering." However, it isn't necessary to read that story to follow this one.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Trek…

This is an outtake from my last fic "Meandering," but it isn't necessary to read that story to follow along with this one.

****

**Chapter 1**

Spock sat quietly at his desk reviewing the first drafts of the syllabi covering the courses he would teach during his inaugural semester as an instructor at Starfleet Academy. He was a week ahead of his scheduled meeting with the department head to review the list of topics he intended to cover with the fresh, young minds that would soon be taking his classes. He yearned for the monotony of incessant preparation to come to an end so he could actually 'do' something—anything—particularly since his evenings were no more stimulating than his days as Nyota was in the midst of the Academy's Preparatory Program.

They had not been alone for several weeks since the program required aspiring cadets to take up residence in dormitories for the duration of the program's six weeks of course work. However, the amorous couple had exchanged daily text messages, but thought better of making voice contact for fear of catching the wandering ear of a fellow Academy hopeful or faculty member. Not only was the 6-week 'break' necessary for their professional preparation, but it was much needed for the transition period their relationship was about to enter. It made Spock even more grateful for this particular time of day, because he knew that in a mere 32.6 seconds, Nyota would be making her way past his office window (which boasted an advantageous view of the quad) on her way to one of her labs.

During her first week in the program, Spock had made Nyota aware of his observances of her route between classes during the late morning class change. Initially, the pace of her steps was quickened, but once she knew of Spock's daily respite to indulge in a bit of voyeurism, she slowed her rate of speed considerably.

Spock rose from his seat and stood with anticipation in front of the narrow pane of glass that stopped just short of the ceiling and floor. The rays of sun glistening on the surface of the tiny sliver of the San Francisco bay within his line of sight transported his mind to Lake Victoria, and the moment he knew beyond a shadow of doubt that they would be together forever. With our without Sarek's blessing, Nyota would be his wife and not T'Pring—regardless of any further damage such a decision could inflict upon the already precarious relationship he had with his father. Spock crossed his arms in front of him and leaned his strong shoulder against the cool, metallic window frame, and the only thing that freed him from the hypnotic vision of the dancing waters was a flash of crimson that caught his eye as it came into view—right on schedule. While Nyota was not yet donning the uniform of a bona fide cadet, he found the standard issued attire for the Prep Program participants no less appealing on her lithe physique. The spandex body suit that clung to every curve of her torso nearly made up for the fact that her legs were covered by loose fitting running pants.

Nyota leisurely walked along the paved pathway with several of her classmates. The strap of her bag draped across the front of her body like a sash and her hands were clasped behind her back as if she too were Vulcan. As the group made their way past his window and Nyota's back was facing him, she wiggled the fingers of her hand as a greeting to her beloved. One corner of his mouth cocked into a half smile as he kept vigilant watch and responded in a hushed tone, "Hello, my k'diwa."

Spock ascertained that one of the young men walking behind her must have said something humorous as Nyota reacted by throwing her head back in a hearty laugh. She turned to acknowledge the young man and in the process shot a lingering glance towards Spock's office window. He was pleasantly exhilarated by the precision of her aim, because in spite of the tinting on the window which prevented those on the outside from looking in, it was if they were making perfect eye contact.

A young woman walking in the opposite direction of the larger group snagged Nyota away from the others and she bid farewell to her classmates. Nyota deftly moved her body around so she was once again facing Spock's window. She playfully moved her zipper up and down in a manner that would have seemed completely innocent to the woman standing in front of her, but Spock instantly recognized it as an attempt at flirtation—especially when the zipper was left at a much lower position than where it started. He would have to remember to tell her how successful her attempt was.

Whenever the young woman's attention fell to the information she held in her hands, Nyota would allow her eyes to wander up to the window. Even though the only image reflected back to her was a blue sky with puffy clouds, it was enough knowing that the man of her dreams—and thankfully, the man of her reality—was standing on the other side, gazing down upon her.

The young woman finished her conversation with Nyota and turned to walk away. Nyota waved an extended goodbye to her classmate and peeked upward so Spock would also be the recipient of her gesture. He smiled broadly and rapped on the glass in acknowledgement of their remote exchange. Nyota giggled when she saw the movement of the large pane then broke into a light jog to make up for the extra time she just spent to engage in a bit of coquetry.

****

45 MINUTES LATER

Having completed the syllabi for his courses during the first semester, Spock turned his attention to the list of materials his students would need to obtain for his classes. The earlier vision of Nyota still smoldered in his head, and so skillfully invoked the memory of her scent that he could have sworn a spicy aroma billowed through the air surrounding him.

The chirp of his desktop monitor jolted Spock from his reminiscences, but he dutifully answered the call. Peering back at him was Captain Pike, and Spock immediately discerned the uneasiness of his countenance.

Abandoning his typical greeting, Spock asked his mentor, "Captain, is there a problem?"

Pike carefully replied, "Um. There's been an accident, Spock."

Before Pike could elaborate any further, Spock bolted from his seat and ran out of his office.

"Spock! Spock!" Pike shouted in vain to the young lieutenant who was already out the door and halfway to the lift that would lead him to his office 3 floors above.

In less than two minutes, Spock was at Pike's door which was open in anticipation of his arrival. Pike stood at the threshold and remained silent until they were both well within the confines of the Captain's office space and the door swooshed shut behind them.

"Captain, what happened? Where is she?" with more concern in his voice than Pike was used to hearing from the young Vulcan, but still not what he would consider panicked.

"My apologies for alarming you, lieutenant. Nyota is alright. In hindsight, those should have been my first words to you."

"Please, Captain, tell me what happened," Spock pleaded.

"I don't have a lot of details about the accident itself, but she took a blow to the side of her head."

This would not have surprised Spock if she were in a combat training class because even at an introductory level, the possibility of injury existed. However, knowing that she was on her way to a physics lab less than an hour earlier was a cause for concern because the probability of sustaining an injury due to course work was extremely low.

"I wish I could tell you more, but I only know that much because I saw her being transported to the infirmary. The EMTs let me know as much as they could in the little time they had. But I _can_ tell you she was awake, and trying to convince all within earshot that she was just fine and that everyone was overreacting."

With that scrap of knowledge, Spock allowed himself an ounce of relief. It was pleasing to hear that she was conscious and exhibiting outward signs of normal behavior, but head injuries were tricky, particularly for the notoriously vulnerable human brain.

The irony of the same parties being involved in yet another situation relating to a head injury was not lost on Spock or Pike.

"It appears as though Nyota wants to follow in your footsteps in more ways than one," Pike jested.

"Thank you for sharing with me what you know, Captain. I am most appreciative."

"I will keep you posted as best I can. But Spock, you must not seek any information on your own. Officially, unofficially—or otherwise," Pike sternly warned.

"Yes, sir," Spock respectfully bowed.

Spock knew the ins and outs of every computer system employed by the Academy, probably even better than the back of his own hand, and Pike realized that. The last thing he wanted to see happen was his future First Officer thrown out of Starfleet because of hacking into his girlfriend's medical file. A year ago he would have never thought such a scenario possible for the extremely gifted, young Vulcan who chose to grace the Academy with his talent. But a year ago, the captivating and wise-beyond-her-years Nyota Uhura was not yet a part of his life.

Pike, hailed by the desktop monitor located directly behind him, moved around to answer the device's summoning. He lowered himself into the large chair and replied, "Captain Pike here."

"Captain, this is Dr. Joseph in the infirmary."

Spock had to call upon every ounce of his legendary restraint to dampen the impulse to shout out inquiries concerning Nyota's well being to the doctor. He moved closer to the monitor, but Pike raised his hand, which was outside of the range of the lens, to direct the young lieutenant to keep his distance and mask his presence in the room.

"Hello, doctor. What can I do for you?" Pike inquired.

"One of my assistants told me you may know how to contact Lieutenant Spock. We tried reaching him in his office but he doesn't answer. We need someone who speaks Vulcan to come down here as soon as possible."

****

Nyota picked up the pace the further removed she was from Spock's window and the closer she came to the building in which her physics lab was conducted. As she suspected, the room was packed by the time she made her entrance and she was slightly winded due to her impromptu sprint from the quad. Her mad dash into the room caught the attention of the barely pubescent young man whose sandy ringlets Nyota simply adored. He waved his hand in the air to marshal her attention and pointed to the seat beside him indicating it was available for her use. Nyota smiled and made her way next to the wunderkind with the thick Russian accent who had the campus buzzing about his academic prowess.

Many of the students were intimidated by the wealth of knowledge the young man displayed. However, Nyota did not shy away from it because she fed off of his enthusiasm and loved observing how his mind worked. She also enjoyed speaking to him in his mother tongue and loved that she had an opportunity to brush up on her rusty skills with the Russian language. In Nyota's mind, he was the baby brother she never had, but always wanted.

As Nyota approached the chair, the young man removed his duffle bag so she could sit down.

"Thanks for saving me a seat, Pavel," Nyota chimed as she sat down and nudged his shoulder with her own.

"My pleasure," he responded with a hint of pink rapidly forming on his cheeks. "I have never seen you arrive so close to class starting. You are usually the first one here." Pavel knew this because he was usually the second one to arrive.

"Oh, I…um…stopped to say hello to a good friend."

"Do you want to see something really cool before the instructor gets here?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course! Whatcha got?" Nyota asked, matching his child-like glee.

"Hold on a second, it is in my bag," he beamed.

While Pavel pivoted to his right to look through his bag for the item he wanted to share with Nyota, she bent down to her right as well to pull out her PADD which was still tucked away in her duffle. With their attention focused on their own tasks, neither was aware that they were both moving at the same time to return to their previous positions, resulting in the unfortunate convergence of her left temple and the heavy, cylindrical object that Pavel held in his hand. Nyota caught a glimpse of the silver, metallic item only a fraction of a second before contact, so she was unable to move out of the way before seeing the telltale flash of light that often accompanies a blow to the head.

Several of the other students in the immediately vicinity responded with a chorus of, _'Whoas!'_ and _'Ooos!'_ in response to the collision.

Petrified by what had just happened, Pavel grasped Nyota's shoulders and exclaimed, "Oh my God! Nyota, I am so sorry!"

Nyota shook her head to clear the cobwebs that were quickly forming, and reassuringly answered, "Don't worry, Pavel. I'm fine."

She placed her fingers on her temple and felt the sting of blood pooling around the injury. She involuntarily responded by tightly closing her eyes and grimacing at the pain.

"That's going to leave a bruise," she groggily joked.

Pavel cried to no one in particular, "Quick! Someone call for help!"

Nyota responded, "Don't be ridiculous, I'll be O. …"

Before the 'K' could be spoken, the side of Nyota's face crashed into Pavel's chest like a glass-jawed boxer falling to the canvas. Pavel had many fantasies about the position they currently found themselves in, but none of them involved him knocking her out cold.

"What in the world have I done?" he chided.

_To be continued…_

****

_**A/N** – Hmm...what is it with me and head injuries? I fully anticipated this outtake being a one shot, but once I got started, I realized it would take more the one chapter to get through this fic. I don't yet know how many chapters there will be, but it won't be anywhere near the length of "Meandering." Hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Trek.

The bold and italicized text in this chapter indicates dialogue spoken in Vulcan. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to learn that much Vulcan. :)

****

**Chapter 2**

Spock racked his brain trying to figure out why he was needed at that infirmary for his obvious familiarity with the Vulcan language. However, that question was secondary to his concerns about Nyota's health. Spock reminded himself to not only regain but to also maintain his composure as he made his way to the Academy's state-of-the-art medical facility. Appearing inordinately concerned about Nyota's injury could bring unwanted focus on how well the would-be cadet and instructor knew one another—especially since his purpose for being there was not to inquire about her condition.

Spock's gait was brisk and long as he navigated his way through the campus. He arrived at his destination less than ten minutes after leaving Captain Pike's office and consumed two steps at a time as he jogged up the concrete stairs leading to the main entrance. He would report to Dr. Joseph, find out exactly how he was to assist her, do so as quickly as possible, and then check on Nyota's status under the guise of doing so on behalf of Captain Pike.

The young lieutenant weaved his way through the pristine halls of the infirmary until he found the emergency care unit, of which Dr. Joseph was the head. He asked a nurse where he could find the doctor's office and she pointed down the hall in the direction he was already heading, letting him know it was the last door on the right. He kindly thanked her and continued on his course until he was stopped in his tracks by a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Spock!" Nyota called to him with a muted shout.

His body was already beyond the open doorway, so he had to lean his torso backward to peer into the room. When he saw Nyota lying in the bed, he moved the rest of his body into the doorway as well. Nyota could see the flash of worry in his eyes melt a bit as he ascertained that she was indeed ok.

"Nyota," he quietly replied as he exhaled a burst of air.

Spock was tempted to walk into the room which was void of any patients other than Nyota, but quickly restrained himself. Her eyes slightly widened with disappointment when she saw his body come to a stiffening halt as an invisible force field kept them apart. She motioned for him to enter the room by rapidly waving her hand.

Spock looked down both ends of the hall and whispered, "I'll be back as soon as I can. However, I must report to Dr. Joseph first. She needs the assistance of someone who speaks Vulcan."

"_**I believe you are here because of me,"**_Nyota replied in Spock's native tongue.

Spock tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow in puzzlement just as Dr. Joseph moved past him and made her way into the room.

"Ah! I see you have found our patient. Thank you for coming so quickly, Lieutenant," Dr. Joseph said as she proceeded to Nyota's bedside.

Spock still stood in the doorway, not quite sure about what was transpiring, and made a futile attempt to read Nyota's expression for guidance.

"Please come in, Lieutenant Spock," the doctor smiled. "This is Nyota Uhura. She is participating in the Preparatory Program this summer. She took a nasty bump to the head during one of her classes this morning."

"Hello, Ms. Uhura," Spock said with an unnecessarily formal bow to his beloved. "I am sorry to hear of your unfortunate mishap. I hope that you are not in too much pain."

Nyota looked at him blankly and responded once again in Vulcan, _**"I apologize, but I cannot understand when you speak Standard. Do you mind repeating yourself in Vulcan?"**_

Spock confoundedly fulfilled her request and Nyota offered a feigned sigh of relief before replying, _**"Hello, Lieutenant. Thank you for your concern—the pain is bearable and no worse than when I arrived. I must also thank you for your willingness to assist."**_

"What did she say?" Dr. Joseph inquired.

"She thanked me for assisting with her current language barrier and said that her pain is bearable and has not progressed."

"That's good. Luckily she was still speaking Federation Standard when she first arrived. She made the switch not long before I called Captain Pike," the doctor said.

"A result, no doubt, of her head injury as she is, in fact, not Vulcan," Spock commented.

"That would be the obvious conclusion," the doctor replied with a nearly imperceptible lift in her voice at the end of the statement.

"Your tone would suggest otherwise, doctor."

"It's just that we can't find anything that would physically explain her present condition. The trauma to her head was in the correct location to result in an inability to comprehend or speak her primary language. However, all of her preliminary scans have come back normal."

"Is there anything else that could explain her condition," Spock asked even as he was developing his own theory.

"It could be psychosomatic or the damage could be so localized and minute that our instruments are unable to register an abnormality. Believe it or not, as advanced as we've become, there are still some things we can't explain or detect through our technology."

Spock looked down at Nyota and the impish shrug of her shoulders and her attempted look of innocence confirmed his growing suspicions. His only response was a chiding lift of his eyebrow. The exchange between the two was lost on the doctor who had since given her complete attention to Nyota's chart.

Dr. Joseph put Spock to work right away as translator by funneling through him a series of follow-up questions that she had for Nyota. She needed to assess if the young woman was experiencing any late onset nausea or dizziness that would indicate a concussion and to her delight she was not. The doctor then conducted a battery of simple vision tests which checked out normal, the same as all of the other tests that had been administered up to that point.

"Hopefully we won't need to keep you here much longer, Lieutenant Spock. I'm sure you are quite busy," the doctor offered as she scribbled some final notes on her PADD.

"On the contrary—the current demands on my time are minimal. I am available to help in any way that I can. Although the circumstances are not ideal, it is not every day that I come across someone with such a command of the Vulcan language. It will be a treat to speak with Ms. Uhura."

In spite of his statement, Nyota could tell from Spock's emphasis on certain words and the inflection in his voice that he was not particularly pleased. In all of the time she had known him, Nyota could not recall Spock ever using the word 'treat.' She was beginning to regret how well he had picked up the proper use of sarcasm. She could read her k'diwa like a book—a book which at present was open to the riot act. Oddly enough, she noticed that the muscles in his face were amazingly relaxed, surely in an effort to hide his displeasure from the doctor, but his eyes were set like flint.

"We just need to get Ms. Uhura admitted and up to her room as soon as possible. We are trying to find a translator that can come in to be with her fulltime, but that's proving to be a challenge."

"Take your time doctor. I will just consider my time here as part of my service to Starfleet."

'Take your time??' Nyota wondered to herself. Since when did this Vulcan, who above all else valued efficiency and abhorred wasted energy like the plague, start advising others to take their time?

"Your service is appreciated, Lieutenant," Dr. Joseph smiled. "If you could let Ms. Uhura know that as of now we can't find anything physically wrong, but for obvious reasons, her ability tap only into a secondary language is of concern. I'm going to order further diagnostics for tomorrow morning so she can spend the rest of today getting some rest."

Under the pretense of translating the kind physician's instructions, and knowing full well that Nyota understood every word that had just come from Dr. Joseph's mouth, Spock said, _**"You must be more careful. You are skating on the proverbial thin ice and you have had more than your share of accidents today."**_

****

There was little time for 'pleasantries' between Spock and Nyota during the remainder of her time in the Emergency Room as a myriad of medical staff came in to assist with getting her admitted for what would be at the very least an overnight stay. Nyota, for the most part, was thankful for the distractions since she wasn't looking forward to Spock's recitation of all the reasons why feigning an injury was highly illogical and jeopardous.

The morning quickly dissolved into late afternoon and Nyota was moved to her private room. For the first time since he spotted her from the hallway in the Emergency Room, she and Spock were alone and the first few moments of agonizing silence lay heavy between them. Spock sat quietly in his chair, arms folded and peering out of the large window. Stretched out on the bed, Nyota gazed up at the ceiling; her left hand nervously clutching the fingers of her right as she carefully contemplated what to say to Spock. She looked over at her beloved who was still facing away from her so he could glare upon the people who scurried below. Demonstrating his perfect posture, he sat upright and completely motionless save for the muscles in his jaw that rippled in response to the clinching of his teeth.

With hesitation, Nyota broke the silence and quietly said, _**"S'chn T'gai Spock?"**_ hoping to mollify him with the use of his full name.

The young lieutenant continued looking out of the window and simply replied, _**"Yes?"**_

"_**Are you angry with me?"**_

Her question was successful in interrupting Spock's preoccupation with the outside world. He turned and paused briefly to lower his head before meeting his eyes with Nyota's.

"_**No, I am not angry," **__he coolly countered._

Spock's eyes once again betrayed him. However, what peered back at Nyota was much more cutting than a look of anger or betrayal, because she could read nothing from his expression. Spock was a blank slate before her as if he had reverted to the stranger she wanted to verbally eviscerate in the middle of Mr. Edmunds's shop so many months prior.

"_**Then why are you looking at me like…like THAT!" **_she demanded, flaring her nostrils and pointing at his face.

Spock's brow creased in confusion as he shifted his body to the left so that he was completely facing her. _**"Like what?" **_he inquisitively countered.

Unable to coherently piece together her thoughts due to rising annoyance, Nyota replied with a nonsensical, _**"Nothing! You were looking at me like…nothing!"**_

"_**Perhaps there was some damage to your cerebrum because you are not making sense."**_

"_**Very funny," **_she sarcastically hissed.

"_**I did not intend for my statement to be taken in jest."**_

"_**Yeah, well you've been throwing out a lot of statements today that have not been taken as they were intended."**_

"_**Nyota, this is hardly the place to engage in such a discussion," **_Spock answered with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"_**Where then, Spock? I'm going to be stuck here all night."**_

"_**And who is at fault for that?" **_he uncharacteristically snapped.

"_**Me, alright!? Me! I couldn't think of any other way to let you know that I was ok."**_

Spock slowly rose from his seat and stood next to her bed with his hands clasped behind his back. His expression once again became even and he calmly told Nyota in a tone that did not match their previous exchange, _**"Now is not the time."**_

"_**Why?" **_she inquired, caught off guard by the drastic change in his disposition.

"_**Because you have a visitor," **_he said pointing to the door.

Sheepishly crossing the threshold was Pavel Chekov holding a bouquet of multi-colored Gerber daisies delicately sprinkled with Queen Anne's lace in one hand and a stuffed teddy bear in the other. He was so preoccupied with his own anxiety about Nyota's condition that he hadn't noticed the tension between the couple upon entering the room.

Pavel looked at Nyota lying in the bed and felt an uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. He did a double take when he saw Spock because it took the teen a moment to realize that he was a Starfleet officer. He stiffened his back, stood at attention and offered his obeisance.

"Good afternoon, sir," Pavel said firmly.

"At ease," Spock returned.

"Hello, Nyota. These are for you," he tacitly offered as he presented the mementos of his contrition. "I hope you are feeling better."

Nyota smiled sweetly at the stripling and extended her hand indicating he should approach her bedside. Pavel gladly obeyed, placing the gifts on the table next to her bed so he could cling tightly to her smooth palm.

She looked up at Spock, who still stood on the other side of the bed, waiting for him to 'translate' what the young man just said. He shook his head slightly as he realized his brief lapse. Spock dutifully translated Pavel's words into Vulcan and Nyota responded with, _**"Thank you. I'm feeling much better."**_

The nurses had warned Pavel that Nyota currently comprehended and spoke only Vulcan, but hearing the unfamiliar words come from her mouth only served to deepen his sense of guilt.

"Nyota, I am so sorry," he said lowering his head.

"_**Pavel, it was an accident. Don't worry about it," **_Nyota said, stroking Pavel's cheek as Spock translated.

Nyota's soothing words allowed Pavel to smile for the first time since seeing her in class that morning.

"Mr. Chekov, may I ask exactly what the item was that struck Ms. Uhura?"

"It was as antimatter converter," Pavel explained.

"What, may I ask, were you doing with an antimatter converter?"

"One of my instructors loaned it to me. He was curious to know if I could figure out how it works by disassembling and reassembling the unit."

"And did you?"

"Yes, sir."

"It is obvious you are an intelligent young man. But you must be more careful in the future, Mr. Chekov."

"I will, sir," Pavel said once again lowering his eyes.

"The consequences of your actions could have been much more serious. We can only hope that Ms. Uhura's current challenge with language is temporary."

"_**That is enough, Spock. He already feels awful about what happened,"**_ Nyota chimed with a smile and in a manner that concealed her mild scolding of the lieutenant.

"_**I am merely trying to ensure that the young man walks away from this unfortunate event having learned a valuable lesson."**_

"_**And that lesson would be?"**_

"_**Not to wave around an antimatter converter in an effort to impress a girl."**_

_To be continued…_

****

_**A/N**__ – Yikes! There's a bit of tension between Spock and Nyota. What's up with that? Oh well, I was overdue in incorporating some angst into a story and these lovebirds were long overdue for a good, old-fashioned squabble._

_I got the idea for Nyota's 'touch of mischief' from a news story some years ago about an American woman who started speaking with an English accent after she had a stroke. Apparently, there's even a condition that has been identified as Foreign Accent Syndrome. It's really quite intriguing—assuming the lady wasn't faking it like Nyota. _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Star Trek, and yet, I can still smile. :D

The bold, italicized text still indicates dialogue spoken in Vulcan.

****

**Chapter 3**

Pavel's visit with Nyota was a pleasant one. For nearly half an hour, the two aspiring cadets engaged in small talk with Spock acting as mediator. The two romantically linked members of the trio had long since abandoned their ploy of communicating with one another during the supposed exchanges between the classmates, as Spock focused his efforts on dutifully translating only those words shared between Nyota and Pavel. The succinctness of Spock's translations and the cool detachment of his delivery served only to intensify Nyota's anger-laced trepidation. When he would speak, his eyes would not meet hers, choosing instead to peer aimlessly at an indeterminate area of the room. The only reaction she noticed from him was a clinching of his fist when Pavel sat on the side of Nyota's bed and when she playfully ran her fingers through his coiled tresses when the teen said something endearingly humorous.

Spock had never before seemed so far away from her, and despite a void that seemed to exponentially expand between them, the room felt increasingly small. It wasn't the first time Nyota had felt so alone, so abandoned. Although hindered by her current situation, the impulse to flee was strong. It was as intense as it had been in those grief-riddled days following the death of her parents. She had done so well in recent months of meeting challenges head on, but she sensed an unsettling return to her former means of dealing with emotional distress. It was no small task to return to Kenya when the wounds that hadn't been allowed to fully heal were still so fresh. Her mettle was tested when she made the fateful decision to make San Francisco her home even though Nana, her main source of support up to that time, lived half a world away. But above all, it took an incredible leap of faith to open her heart to a man whose eyes never failed to express his love for her. Eyes that were at that very moment nothing short of abysmal.

The longer she and Pavel conversed, the more distracted Nyota became. She fumbled to find even the simplest words and phrases in Vulcan, and the naïve young man misread her struggled speech as fatigue.

"I think I should go so you can get some rest," Pavel said slowly rising from the edge of the bed.

"_**You really should get some sleep," **_Spock offered, finally looking directly at her. _**"I will take this opportunity to get a few things from my office, but I will soon return."**_

Nyota did not look at Spock to acknowledge is words, but kept her focus on Pavel. She offered a strained smile and gentle nod, ostensibly confirming her need for rest. However, what she desired most was a reprieve from Spock's presence—a desire that, if fulfilled, would nevertheless cut her to the quick.

"Lieutenant, how do you say 'good-bye' in Vulcan?" the teen quizzed Spock.

"_**Oyori,"**_ he supplied.

Leaning down to give Nyota a departing hug, Pavel said, _**"Oyori, Nyota."**_

Nyota tightly squeezed his shoulders and closed her eyes. She kissed him firmly on his cheek before unhesitatingly replying in Standard, "Good-bye Pavel. Thank you for being here for me."

Spock's head turned quickly towards Nyota at her swift abandoning of his native tongue. He was trying to determine if her sudden shift in language was intentional or the misstep he'd been anticipating all morning and afternoon.

Pavel's complexion was quickly painted a fiery red as he reveled in the touch of her supple lips against his smooth cheek. He careened away from the bedside like a man impaired by a modest amount of drink and was so wrapped up in the moment that he hadn't immediately noticed her switch back to Standard. He turned to walk out the door and was suddenly stopped in his tracks once her words finally registered in his hazy brain. He swiftly turned to face Nyota with his eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth agape.

"Nyota! Nyota! You are speaking Standard again. Oh thank goodness!" Pavel exclaimed as he ran back to her bedside and excitedly wrapped his arms around her.

Nyota looked up at Spock who was confounded by the overwhelming pain he detected in her expression.

"Nyota, I am so relieved. You are really ok!" the young man laughed as he resisted the urge to slacken his grip. His need to rejoice with Nyota over her seeming recovery outweighed any concerns he had regarding appearances.

"It would appear so," Nyota said patting her friend's back and silently cursing the tears that welled up in her eyes, compelling her to look away from Spock.

****

Deep in thought, Spock slowly made his way across the quad which was now bathed in the amber light of dusk. This was Nyota's favorite part of the day and he wondered if she was gazing out of her hospital room to take a peek at the yielding sun's handiwork. His mind journeyed back to one late afternoon during their visit to Kenya when Nyota told him how much he reminded her of early evenings on Lake Victoria in the summertime. She explained that during those moments, she felt as if she were blissfully suspended between two worlds—not quite day; not quite night.

'It's like being with you,' she had mused with a sultry whisper and delicate kiss. 'You have given me the best of both worlds.'

Spock remembered that moment vividly. The rhythmic sway of the large hammock they shared which overlooked the lake; the exhilarating smell of her perfume that intoxicatingly mingled with the cadence of her soft laugh; and her insistence upon tickling his nose with blades of grass she mercilessly pilfered from the lush, immaculate lawn. Nyota's loving revelation had shifted his perspective regarding his heritage. From that moment on, he became acutely and increasingly aware of the confidence he had to embrace his duality when he was with her. The inner war that raged within him since childhood was assuaged in her presence. Outside of his immediate family, Nyota was one of a handful of people who hadn't implied through word or deed that the coupling of his human mother and Vulcan father should be regarded as a source of shame; freeing him to be more open with her than he had ever been with anyone else. Captain Pike, of course, knew of his parentage and, like Nyota, considered it to be a non-issue. However, there was a built-in formality to their interactions that created certain boundaries in their relationship. Yes, he had come to regard the Captain as his friend, even more so after his graduation, but Nyota was the only one to whom he could pour out his heart.

Spock finally reached his office and the look in Nyota's eyes after she had returned to speaking Standard still haunted him. He knew that she was not in any physical pain, which led him to only one conclusion; the source of her misery was emotional in nature. He was struck by how many times his logic had drawn him to emotional conclusions when his beloved was involved.

Once Nyota refrained from speaking Vulcan, his services were, of course, no longer needed. He had remained with her for nearly 20 minutes after her "recovery" in the event of relapse, but it was time he had to share with a host of medical personnel who were attending to their patient.

Nyota's only words to him, before he left and as a nurse performed a scan of her vitals, were, "Thank you for your assistance Lieutenant Spock. I hope I haven't wasted too much of your time."

Spock was taken aback by the formalism and vapidness in her voice. He had never before seen such a spiritless reaction from Nyota. It was true that he would often wonder how she managed to function as such an emotional being, a curiosity that was not exclusive to his k'diwa but one that applied to most humans he encountered. He had come to realize that Nyota stripped of her passion was not Nyota at all.

Spock sat quietly at his desk with his eyes glued shut, his elbows resting on the desk, and his fingers in the shape of a steeple pressed firmly against his lips. He needed to meditate quickly to prevent the downward spiral of concern and apprehension that was assaulting his psyche. Surely there must have been a good reason why she ended the chicanery so abruptly. Although he was unwittingly swept into her subterfuge, he hoped that his exit would have come with a little more forewarning.

"Sorry to disturb you, Lieutenant," Pike said as his deep voice pierced the silence of Spock's dimly lit office. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Captain," Spock serenely replied.

"How long have you been here?" Pike openly wondered as he took the seat across from Spock's desk.

Glancing over at the clock and with a hint of surprise in his voice, Spock said, "Apparently longer than I realized. I returned from the infirmary 1 hour and 3 minutes ago."

"I see your little skirmish with Nyota has you off your game a bit," Pike declared, knowing that Spock rarely needed the assistance of a clock to accurately gauge the passage of time.

"Sir?" Spock inquired.

"I stopped by to see how Nyota was doing and learned of the unfortunate developments following her accident," Pike said clearing his throat and lifting a single eyebrow.

Spock took particular note of the way the Captain rested his left temple against his index finger. Perhaps the move was coincidental, but knowing the Captain as well as he did and recognizing the knowing look in his eyes, he ascertained that the move was, at best, subconscious. His mentor was fully aware that Nyota's short-lived language barrier was not a result of the injury she sustained earlier that morning. What Spock didn't know was how brutal the reprimand would be for Nyota. If Captain Pike knew of her mischievous actions, then the medical staff could have also come to the same conclusion—particularly if results from test that were administered later in the day bolstered the initial findings of no significant damage.

"Captain, I will speak to Nyota and ensure that she realizes the poor judgment she demonstrated with her recklessness. Our lack of contact over the past few weeks was no excuse for feigning an injury. Many people spent valuable time attending to her when they believed her injury to be more crucial than it was. Besides, she must understand and accept that as a member of Starfleet, we will be separated for much longer durations of time. I only hope her actions will not result in expulsion from the Program because I will do everything within my power to make sure that she never does anything like this again."

There was a pause between the two men as Pike raised both of his eyebrows, changing his expression from a look of mild admonition to a look of surprise.

"Wow. That was certainly a mouthful." Pike's body language seemed much more relaxed to Spock as his superior officer leaned further back into the chair and casually crossed his arms. "Good luck with your last point, by the way. I have a hard time envisioning anyone having the ability to coerce Nyota into any particular behavior," the Captain said with a chuckle.

"Sir, did my diatribe just now make your aware of Nyota's less than honest motivations for the first time?"

"Of course not," Pike said waving his hand as if swatting Spock's notion out of the air like a meddlesome fly. "I knew what she was doing within 30 seconds of you leaving this morning. As you recall, you bolted out of my office before I finished the call with Dr. Joseph. She let me know that Nyota was the patient requiring a Vulcan translator. I may be a little long in the tooth, but the old synapses are still firing pretty well."

"I do not quite understand—long in the tooth?"

"It means I'm getting older, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Strange. I do not believe that human teeth continue to grow with age. Equine teeth, on the other hand…"

"It's just a silly Terran expression. I have to learn to stop using them so much so our conversations can be less...less…"

"Time consuming?" Spock asked.

"Your words, not mine. Anyway, why did I stop by to speak to you again?" Pike questioned himself more so than Spock, in spite of the recent boast of his firing synapses.

"Oh, yes, your tiff with Nyota. Sorry, your _argument_ with Nyota," he corrected himself.

"Argument? What argument?" Spock asked with bewilderment.

"Well, you apparently said or did something this afternoon that has her quite upset. I had to stop her before she went into too much detail because I'd rather not get involved."

"I am baffled, Captain. I could see that she was under some emotional distress when I left, but I honestly do not recall saying or doing anything that would cause her pain."

"Well, you're going to have to figure it out, and figure it out quickly. Take it from me son, I've been a boyfriend and an ex-boyfriend, a husband and an ex-husband—things are much nicer when you are not an ex."

Pike could see that Spock was still at a loss for what exactly had happened between him and Nyota at the infirmary earlier in the day and had nothing but sympathy for the young lieutenant. He himself had been in a similar position several times over during his previous relationships. Pike could only imagine the added challenge Spock faced as someone who found comfort in logical explanations, even though lovers' quarrels could oftentimes be highly illogical.

"Look, Spock, don't try to figure this out on your own. Talk to Nyota."

"How? The Preparatory Program will not conclude for several more weeks," Spock countered.

"I was able to convince Dr. Joseph to allow Nyota to recuperate in her own apartment over the weekend, so take advantage of this opportunity to kiss and make up."

"I had the understanding that additional tests would be conducted in the morning."

"I asked the doctor if she really expected the tests to reveal more than they already knew, and she conceded that they probably wouldn't. Nyota had expressed a desire to be released and since she is, as you and I know, completely healthy, there was really no reason to hold her," Pike explained. A broad grin spread across the Captain's face as he continued with a laugh, "She should just be thankful that this isn't the Stanford School of Medicine because she'd probably be a test subject for quite a while."

"You are laughing, sir? What Nyota did does not give you cause for concern?" Spock marveled at Pike's reaction.

"I must admit that at first it did. But Nyota demonstrated some excellent problem solving skills in a relatively short amount of time. I'm impressed with how well she correctly assessed the situation. She knew that where she was hit could result in a problem with language skills and she accurately surmised that there would be very few people on campus who could speak Vulcan. Turns out you were, in fact, the _only_ one."

"But Captain, what she has done is a nefarious start to her career with Starfleet Academy. Not to mention the time spent by those who tended to her injuries today."

"First of all, Spock, those men and women would have had to tend to Nyota anyway. She did have an accident and she did need to be checked out. I highly doubt that any significant amount of extra time was spent because of her little scheme."

"So no one at the infirmary is aware of what she did?"

"Not in the slightest. I wouldn't have picked up on what she was doing either if I hadn't known you two were in a relationship."

Pike's demeanor became more serious as Spock could discern that his mentor was about to provide him with words of wisdom.

"While on paper, it's hard to completely condone Nyota's actions; her ingenuity is exactly what Starfleet needs." The Captain leaned forward, rested his forearms on the edge of Spock's desk, and continued, "You're going to find that out in space, there are going to be times when the rule book will have to be thrown out. Rules and regulations can't account for every possible scenario you will face out there. You're going to have to decide if following the rules is more important than saving your ship, your crew, and anything else you've vowed to protect with your life."

Pike ended his advice with a fatherly grin and a light tap of his knuckles against the desktop. He stood from his seat and looked down at Spock whose look of concern had since abated.

"Now get out of here as soon as you can and go see Nyota. That's an order," he gently commanded. "Come Monday, I don't want to see you moping around your office, and Nyota doesn't need to be distracted for the remainder of her time in the program."

"Yes, sir," Spock calmly responded.

As Pike reached the door, he was stopped by Spock who said, "Captain Pike?"

Turning to face his young protégé, he replied, "Yes, Spock?"

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, son. Have a good weekend," he shot back with a wide smile.

Pike weaved his way through the halls to the elevator that would return him to his own office. Although he was never interested in playing the role of Cupid when it came to others' relationships, he recognized that Spock could probably use a little help in matters concerning the heart. The elder officer knew that women like Nyota Uhura only come along once in a lifetime, and Spock certainly deserved a shot at happiness.

Pike entered his office and after realizing that his face had been plastered with a goofy smile since leaving Spock, he shook his head to gather himself.

Talking to himself, he mumbled, "The Enterprise can't be completed soon enough. I'm turning soft."

****

Spock approached Nyota's apartment door and hesitated a moment before letting himself in. The sound of an item being slammed on a counter top forewarned Spock that Nyota was still letting off some steam. He took a deep breath and braced himself for what he would find on the other side. The door swooshed open and he saw Nyota feverishly cleaning her kitchen, which he highly doubted was necessary given that it had been weeks since she'd last used the space.

He walked slowly around the other side of the kitchen island and stood motionless with his hands behind his back while Nyota continued to tensely run a damp dishtowel along the countertop, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge his presence. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but wayward strands fell in front of her eyes as her mouth angrily shot out bursts of air to blow them away from her face.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Spock finally asked.

Nyota let out an exasperated sigh and finally looked up at him and said, "What do you want, Spock? I'm a little busy."

"We need to talk."

"You certainly didn't seem too interested in talking earlier," she huffed, resuming her sterilizing assault on the smooth, granite surface.

"You do not agree that it was not the ideal time or place to talk? Judging by your current temper tantrum, my hesitation to enter into a discussion in your hospital room was well founded."

The obvious calm in Spock's voice only caused Nyota's blood to boil that much more. Most of the time she admired his ability maintain a tranquil disposition under any circumstance, but now was not one of those times.

Dropping the towel out of her hand and stroking her forehead, she shot back, "Maybe you should just leave."

"What exactly have I done or said to offend you? I have replayed every word we have exchanged today and in all honesty I cannot recall anything that should have elicited such a response."

"No, Spock, it wasn't anything you said. Just the opposite—it was what you _didn't _say."

"I need clarification, Nyota."

"When I asked you if you were angry with me, what did you say?"

"I said I was not angry."

"And was that the truth?"

"Of course it was."

"So you weren't angry?" she asked with a healthy dose of cynicism.

"No."

"Your actions said otherwise. Most of the time you just stared out the window like you were ignoring me. And when you _did_ finally decide to look at me, it was as if we were complete strangers."

"You don't understand…"

"No, Spock. You can't explain this away. I know you and I know what your eyes are telling me even when you can't say a word."

"Did you even once consider that you were misinterpreting what you saw and that you were simply wrong?"

"Are you implying that I'm a know-it-all?"

"No I am not. You need to calm down and think rationally," he warned with a swell of tension in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't yet mastered my emotions. I can't just turn them off and on. I'm not Vulcan."

"And I never for one moment required or desired you to be. Nyota, there are dangers in making assumptions."

Nyota lowered her head so Spock couldn't see the trembling of her lower lip or the tears that were now flowing freely. She wiped them away and walked around the island and said, "Spock, please just go before this turns uglier than it already has."

She was headed in the direction of her bedroom when she was stopped by Spock's hand grabbing her wrist firmly enough to hinder he progress, yet not so much as to cause harm. She stopped, but continued to face away from him, terrified by what should could glean from his eyes during the most volatile exchange they had ever had as a couple.

"Do not just walk away Nyota," he said with an overwhelming calmness that had returned to his tone.

She whispered a heartbreaking plea by saying, "Please, I can't do this right now."

"There is something I need to show you. I need you to look at me."

Nyota acquiesced but didn't immediately establish eye contact. Spock lifted her chin and allowed his hand to hover over her face. She knew from the position of his fingers that he wanted to initiate a mind meld. He silently sought her permission to continue but all she could offer was a look of surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I am throwing out the rule book."

_To be continued…_

****


	4. Chapter 4

OH MY! So sorry, folks! Between being under the weather and dealing with 11-hour work days, it has taken me much longer than desired to post the final chapter of this story. :(

I do not own Star Trek. Let's continue…

****

**Chapter 4**

Early in their relationship, Nyota and Spock had agreed to refrain from intimacy, including mind melding, while his bond with T'Pring was still intact. The two had been successful in adhering to the self-imposed restriction and Nyota found it an absolute breath of fresh air being with a man whose desire to become closer to her was not accompanied by the ulterior motive of physical gratification. Once she had come to realize that Spock genuinely wanted to establish a permanent bond as much as she did, Nyota never questioned the validity of his love—that was until the foundation of her belief was rocked by his chilly stare earlier in the day.

Spock tugged gently at Nyota's wrist, bidding her to move closer. She slowly and silently advanced towards Spock denoting her assent of what was about to transpire between them. She stopped just short of making contact, but Spock, releasing Nyota's wrist, slid his hand onto the small of her back and pulled her forward. The palms of Nyota's hands rested on Spock's chest and he tightened his grip in response to her warm, gentle touch.

"Try your best to relax, my k'diwa," he said, whispering hypnotically into her ear.

Nyota shivered as his warm breath tickled her auditory canal and she closed her eyes in an attempt to achieve focus. She felt a jolt of electricity as Spock's finger tips made contact with the creamy, delicate skin of her cheek and brow.

Spock decided not to initiate a complete meld in hopes of mitigating the effects of the technique since the day had already been trying enough for Nyota. He also hoped to preserve the integrity of their eventual bonding as much as possible. She would be participating in a psionic download of sorts, as opposed to an equal exchange since Spock would actively prevent the transfer of her thoughts and emotions. For Spock, it was important that Nyota truly experience his love for her; to leave all of the chaos of the past few hours behind. Any additional insight into her current state of mind was not necessary with this meld as Spock knew she would have no issue with revealing her innermost thoughts when the time came.

Nyota was rapidly swept into a disorienting tempest as she tapped into a vein of love and adoration that flowed exclusively in her direction. The meld was causing her to internalize a dizzying flurry of emotion. Her mind, correctly discerning that the origin of these intense feelings had an external source, struggled to maintain its bearings in the midst of being introduced to a new stream of consciousness.

Spock recognized that Nyota's resistance to the meld was not intentional, but her mind's subconscious effort to defend against a supposed attack. Their lack of preparation prior to the meld was the most obvious explanation, but he also believed her strong will made her less susceptible to suggestion. There were many enemies of The Federation skilled in various mind control techniques. If Nyota were ever to fall into the hands of such ill-intentioned individuals, she could have a better chance than most at retaining her free will. Because of that, he was thankful for the war being waged between their minds. It was also a good indicator that this meld would not spoil their future bond when they could take part in an unadulterated exchange. Spock realized that where they found themselves on that Friday evening in the middle of her apartment was not ideal, but necessary for the survival of their future.

Once Spock was satisfied that Nyota had gained clarity on his love for her, he began sharing his own struggle from earlier in the day. The flashes of worry and dread that he was forced to constantly quell in those minutes between learning of her accident and discovering that she was not severely injured; the period when, for all intents and purposes, he had to go into an emotional hibernation to keep himself from throwing caution to the wind and taking her into his arms in the hospital room; the concern that simmered under the surface that someone would ask him a direct question that would require a lie in order to maintain Nyota's charade.

When Spock broke the connection, Nyota gasped for air as if her breath had been held for a dangerously extended period of time. He felt the quivering of her diminutive frame and pulled his beloved even closer so she wouldn't slump to the ground. Spock gently cradled the back of her head and pressed his lips firmly on her forehead.

"Are you alright, k'diwa?" he asked as he lovingly stroked her back.

Nyota could feel the strength returning to her legs and she held Spock's face in between her smooth palms. Tears freely flowed from her eyes, but Spock knew they were not tears of sadness. He had long since learned that Nyota's tears mixed with a smile did not denote negativity. And the smile that gazed back at him was the loveliest he'd ever been fortunate enough to behold.

"I'm alright—now," she offered with a delicate peck on his lips.

Nyota's expression turned sour as she felt a sense of shame wash over her for the way she had behaved. She buried her face in Spock's chest, moved her hands to his back, and pressed hard against his shoulder blades. They remained that way for a few moments until she moved her head to the side and whispered, "Sweetie, I am so sorry."

Spock responded with a kiss on the top of her head, and although it was not his intent, his gesture only increased her feelings of guilt. If nothing else would be gained from their first real misunderstanding as a bona fide couple, Nyota was gaining a greater appreciation for her fortune in being loved by someone such as Spock. Nyota knew what it felt like to be desired and she knew what it felt like to be loved, but Spock had added a third element that had never coexisted with the other two in her prior romantic relationships. She now also knew what it felt like to be cherished.

Nyota looked up to peer at Spock and began feverishly stroking his face.

"I have been a complete idiot today. I'm not sure what…" she offered before being cut short by a tender and timely kiss from Spock.

Nyota was on the verge of hysterics, primarily due to the physical fatigue she was experiencing more so than any lingering emotional distress. The mind meld had sapped what little energy she had remaining. Spock lifted her into his arms like a groom conveying his bride across the threshold and Nyota dropped her head to his shoulder.

She was placated by the deep timbre of his voice as he said, "Shhh. We can talk in the morning. Right now it is imperative that you rest."

Those were the last words she heard before falling asleep, cradled in his arms, as Spock advanced towards her bedroom.

****

The warm rays of the mid-morning sun streamed into Nyota's bedroom and slowly coaxed her from slumber. She lay prostrate on her stomach with her face bent towards the window and cautiously opened one eye to greet the dawn. For a split second she was off kilter as it had been many weeks since she last awoke in her own bed and an even greater number of weeks since she had slept to such a late hour—if 7:52 in the morning could be categorized as late. The events from the previous day were still a bit foggy, but with each passing second, she gained clarity.

Nyota rolled onto her back and let out a loud sigh as she rested her forearm across her eyes. Spock had often talked about how taxing a mind meld could be for the uninitiated and now she understood why he did not shy away from reiterating the fact each time the subject of their future bonding would arise. After nearly 10 hours of sleep, her body still felt like it had gone through the wringer. She hadn't felt so drained since the first few days she training with Spock after announcing she would be applying to Starfleet Academy. Nyota had a sneaking suspicion that her emotional roller coaster from the day before was just as much a culprit as her inexperience and unfamiliarity with the psionic technique itself.

A few moments later, Spock peeked around the bedroom door left slightly ajar, smiled broadly and said, "Good morning. I thought I heard you stirring."

Nyota stretched out her body like a cat and appropriately purred, "Good morning."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and was preparing to stand to her feet when Spock held his hand up to stop her progress.

"Stay there. I will return shortly," he gently commanded before disappearing into another area of the apartment.

Nyota was not fully compliant with his request as she scurried out of her bed and dashed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She wanted to ensure that her k'diwa was not unceremoniously greeted with mood killing morning breath. She also took the opportunity to reign in her unruly locks by quickly brushing her hair and pulling the long tresses back into a ponytail. She slinked back into the bed and placed the pillows behind her back for support just as Spock made his way back into the room.

Spock gingerly walked into the bedroom, carefully balancing a crowded breakfast tray on the palm of his hand. He lowered the tray so that it straddled Nyota's lap and then bent down to greet her with a kiss. From behind his back he pulled out a single red carnation that was suspended in a narrow, glass vase and placed it on the tray.

Nyota patted the unoccupied area next to her on the bed, indicating to Spock that he should take his place by her side. When he complied with her silent request, she rewarded him with a deep, passionate kiss that sent both of their heads swirling.

"Thank you for breakfast and the lovely flower," she said pulling her lips away and pressing her forehead against his.

"You are most welcome," he responded with a peck on her cheek.

She looked down at the tray and for the first time noticed that he had prepared all of her favorites: an egg white omelette with porcini mushrooms, asiago, and rosemary; wheat toast with strawberry and apricot preserves on the side; honeydew melon cubes; freshly squeezed orange juice; and a small bowl of plomeek soup—the soup being the latest addition to the list since knowing Spock.

Nyota placed a dollop of apricot preserves on the corner of a triangle-shaped piece of toast and fed it to Spock.

"I would ask if you can forgive me for everything that happened yesterday, but I'm getting a sense that you already have," she said using her thumb to wipe away a small amount of preserves that clung to the corner of his mouth.

Spock knew the futility of refusing to take the first bite of food from what was intended to be her meal alone and instead employed his own tactic to ensure he didn't end up eating more than she did. Whenever she insisted upon feeding him, he would always respond in kind. Spock picked up the fork and cut into the omelette and lifted the tasty bite to her mouth. Nyota kept her eyes locked onto Spock's and smiled impishly as she leaned forward to accept his culinary offering.

Nyota flirtingly responded with a long, "Ummmm," letting Spock know how impressed she was with his skill in preparing earth food. Once her mouth was clear of the savory morsel, she said, "Babe, this is delicious."

"I am glad it meets with your approval," he replied by continuing to feed her the omelette.

Throughout the rest of the meal, the couple intermittently fed one another and themselves. They did not exchange a lot of words, but the atmosphere was far from uncomfortable. On the contrary, there was a great deal of serenity between the two, and it was enough that every time their eyes met, it resulted in matching smiles.

When both had finished eating, Spock picked up the tray and started to head back to the kitchen.

"No, don't go," Nyota protested. "Just put that to the side."

Spock fulfilled her wish and placed it on the floor beside the bed. He sat back next to Nyota and she curled up against him like a sleepy feline, nestled her head on his chest, and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Let's just stay here a little while longer," she said through a muted yawn.

"As you wish," he replied.

He stroked the smooth skin of her upper arms and sensed the full gravity of just how much he'd missed feeling her body next to his over the past few weeks. Even though she was responsible for placing them both in a precarious position the day before, they were able to successfully navigate through all of the challenges that sprung up before them. But lazily lounging next to her in the serenity of her boudoir, he could not deny that he was now the primary beneficiary of Nyota's 'harebrained scheme'—a label Nana would have no doubt given to her granddaughter's actions. Spock smiled at the thought of Nana's response if she were ever to find out about their impromptu adventure.

"I was scared to death that I had lost you," Nyota began to explain. "My fear caused me to lash out. I thought you were being so distant because you were angry. But during the meld, I understood why you did what you did."

Spock then began, "You must also know that I was dangerously close to the point of no return, even though we were in a public setting. I had to, for lack of a better term, shut down to keep from doing what I'm doing now. Holding you, letting you know how concerned I was about you, telling you how much I love you."

"In spite of my illogical human quirks?" she asked with a laugh.

Spock mimicked her jovial mood and retorted, "No, not in spite of, but more accurately because of your illogical human quirks."

"Ah! So you agree that I am an illogical woman," Nyota lightheartedly chided.

"It goes without saying," he playfully offered.

"Spock!" Nyota loudly chirped as she lifted herself off of his body.

Hoping this moment of levity would not spark another verbal tussle with Nyota, Spock cautiously responded, "Yes?"

Nyota's shocked expression was soon replaced with a wide smile as she said, "You're becoming quite deft with your use of idioms."

Pulling her back down to his chest because he had no interest in even the slightest separation from her, he said, "I have an extremely skilled instructor."

The two enjoyed another pause in their conversation to indulge in another barrage of kisses.

"You were right, you know. I hadn't considered that I could be wrong about your reaction to me at the infirmary. I lost it like a spoiled brat. Although…" her voice trailed.

"Although, what?" he asked trying to extract the thought that was obviously swirling around in her head.

"It _is _sort of your fault."

"In what way?" his brow furled with curiosity.

"I am _indeed _spoiled but it's because of _you_!"

"I can always adjust my behavior so you will not feel spoiled, thus avoiding any further issues."

She lovingly tapped his cheek and said, "Don't you dare. I'll just have to do a better job of not being a brat and remembering just how lucky I am."

She tantalizingly stroked the back of his neck and pulled him closer for another volley of tender kisses.

"I must offer my apologies as well," Spock said picking up where Nyota left off in their conversation. "I was remiss in not warning you of my 'emotional hibernation.' In reality, your reaction was most logical. Had you been made aware of my motivation ahead of time, I am confident that our quarrel would have been averted. And I must confess that even though I was not angry at the _exact_ moment you asked, I had been earlier. But my anger was short lived and had long since subsided. I should have clarified so you would not think I was being anything less than truthful."

Nyota once again lifted herself off of Spock's body and swung around until she was straddling his lap. She sweetly smiled at him and gently caressed his face.

"My biggest regret about yesterday is the position I put you in. I was so preoccupied with my own emotions that I hadn't considered what you were going through—particularly when it comes to the lying thing."

"Do not be overly concerned, Nyota," Spock offered.

"No, Spock, I _should_ be overly concerned. If we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, I have to think about these things. It was extremely inconsiderate that it didn't cross my mind how the dishonesty would affect you. I know you hate lying, and for me to put you in a position where you even had to consider it is just flat out wrong. I don't ever want you to lose who you are because of me. If you can live with my human quirks, I shouldn't have any issue living with your Vulcan logic," she smiled as she stroked his hair. Sitting down at his side, she continued, "I'm grateful for our first fight."

Nyota looked at Spock expecting to see a raised brow and his familiar expression of surprise, but instead found him nodding his head in agreement with his bottom lip slightly poked out like a little boy.

"You don't find that odd?" she queried.

"No," he said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "Conflict is unavoidable in interpersonal relationships. This was our first argument, but it will not be our last."

"I'm just glad we made it through yesterday with our relationship intact," she whispered, craning her neck up for a kiss, "and my love for you even stronger than it was before."

Spock happily met Nyota's lips and reveled in the swirl of emotion the connection generated in him. He smiled against the soft skin of her neck and said, "That is good to know. After seeing your interaction with the young Mr. Chekov, I was wondering if I had some competition of which I was previously unaware."

Spock delivered the line straight as an arrow, but she knew from the way he gently supplied his kisses that he was teasing her—for the most part at least.

Nyota uncontrollably giggled at the absurdity of a 13-year-old kid's ability to compete with Spock.

"Oh, please. He's just a kid," she said wiping away a gleeful tear.

"He is a 'kid' powered by surging hormone levels that provide him with a superfluous amount of confidence that in a few short years, he could throw his hat into the ring as a potential paramour."

"Come on…he's like a little brother."

"To you, yes, but that is not his perspective."

"I think you're reading a little too much into our friendship."

"Nyota, I may only be half human, but please trust that my insight into the male gender exceeds your own. I can say with certainty that the young Mr. Chekov does NOT regard you as a big sister."

Nyota became silent and pondered what Spock said. A trace of sadness ran through her as she thought about how lonely Pavel's life at the Academy was and could potentially be in the future. The significant age difference between him and the other cadet hopefuls made it difficult for him to establish friendships, so she was more than happy to be the person he latched onto. She was touched by his solitude those first few days of the program because she imagined Spock having a similar experience during his time at the Academy. Seeing his face light up when she sat down across from him at the lunch table when she first introduced herself was an image that had yet to fade for her. Dissolving contact with Pavel was not an option as Nyota understood such a rejection could do more harm than good. She realized she would have to walk a fine line for however long she and Pavel would be classmates.

"I will keep that in mind," she conceded. Nyota let out a sigh and continued, "It would be a lot easier if I could tell him I was already in a relationship. This is going to be a fun four years," she sarcastically added.

Sensing the concern that was beginning to emanate from his beloved, Spock drowned her worries with a strong, reassuring embrace. His warm lips made their way to her chin, traversed along her jaw line and eventually made their way down to her collar bone.

"We have two whole days together," he said between kisses that lovingly tattooed her shoulder. "What would you like to do?"

Nyota would have loved to stay right where they were, but that plan would have most likely led them down a road they agreed not to travel for the time being. She wrapped her long arms around his neck, smiled at him for a few seconds, and planted a swift peck on the tip of his nose.

"Let's go out and play," she offered as she bolted out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to shower.

_**The End**_

****

_**A/N**__ – Ahhhh…it felt good to write about these two lovebirds again. My apologies for those of you who may we well versed in all that a mind meld entails. I wrote the interaction based on what I was trying to bring to light during that part of the story. I'm sure something I've written is technically out of whack, but it wouldn't be the first time. Given how frazzled my brain has been the last few weeks, I can only hope that this final installment is at least mildly entertaining. :D_


End file.
